phcollegesunivfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippine College of Health Sciences, Inc.
The Philippine College of Health Sciences, Inc. is a school founded by Dr. George Cordero in 1993 and is located at Recto Avenue in Manila. PCHSI aims to transform and develop students into self directed, responsible, and world-class professionals. The College produces graduates that top the nursing and radiologic technician board examinations. PHILOSOPHY The Philippine College of Health Sciences, Inc. is an institution committed to providing quality education in health, sciences, and technology, conducts review classes and continuing professional education programs, and does research in pursuit of academic excellence. The Philippine College of Health Sciences, Inc. adheres to the following concepts, beliefs, and values of man, society, and education: GOD created man in His own image; MAN is a rational being having an intellect and is capable of understanding, reasoning, and judging; MAN must process the right values in order to be an effective member of society; MAN is a member of a dynamic, progressive, and relevant society that is responsive to the health, sciences, and technological needs and problems of Filipino communities; EDUCATION is a continuous process and every man has a right to it. MISSION STATEMENT The Philippine College of Health Sciences, Inc. provides opportunities conducive to the total development of its graduates through high quality education providing a responsive learning environment. VISION The Philippine College of Health Sciences, Inc. envisions the total formation and development of a self-directed and responsible professional. The graduate is capable of functioning effectively in any setting, processing an optimum level of competency and leadership in the fields of health, sciences, technology, education, and research. The graduate shall contribute toward the attainment of national and global unity, peace, and progress. PHYSICAL / CLINICAL RESOURCES All classrooms and laboratory rooms are fully air-conditioned and equipped with the necessary facilities and sound system; The Library is air-conditioned and spacious and has an adequate collection of books and periodicals. The Audio-Visual Room is air-conditioned and provides technological services and equipment. PCHSI is affiliated with the following major institutions for clinical education: *V. Luna (AFP) Medical Center *Veterans Medical Center Quirino Medical Center *Quezon Cily General Hospitals *National Center for Mental Health *Philippine Orthopedic Center *San Lazaro Hospital *Ospital ng Maynila *Gat. Andres Bonifacio Memorial Medical Center PCHSI is also affiliated with the following health centers for the community involvement of its students: *Quezon City Health Department *Manila City Health Department *San Juan Health Department *Caloocan Health Department Academic programs offered The school offers the following programs at the diploma, bacehelor's, master's, and doctoral levels: *Midwifery Course *Bachelor of Science in Psychology *Bachelor of Science in Nursing *Bachelor of Science in Radiologic Technology *Master of Arts in Nursing *Master of Arts in Education, major in English *Master of Arts in Education, major in Mathematics *Master of Public Administration *Doctor of Education, major in Educational Management *Doctor of Philosophy, major in Management *Doctor of Philosophy, major in Mathematics Category:Educational institutions established in 1993 Category:Educational institutions in Manila Category:Nursing schools in the Philippines pam:Philippine College Of Health and Sciences